Pocket Summoner Origin Wiki: Protocol
In order to keep the database organized, consistent and accurate, the team has a set of policies and guides that we follow. The protocol must be followed across the wiki without exceptions unless stated otherwise. Articles and edits may be altered or removed if they do not meet the standards. These policies are still in development, so updates to our protocol could be made at any given time. Please follow this page to stay up to date with out policies. (Layout Guides Coming Soon) Contacting the PSO Wiki Team You can contact our team staff via our message walls (Kodeplay10 or Chigz). For live chats, you can contact us in our Palringo room "pocket summoner origins" (owned by KURT). Content Official Language As this is an English wiki, all content should be written in English. If writing in English is a problem, we ask for you to seek assistance with one of our team members so that we could possibly interpret and record your intended message. Minor grammar mistakes (such as plurals and tenses) are fine, as they can be fixed when proofreading. Formats and Styles Pages on the Pocket Summoner Origin Wiki follow a format and style to keep pages clean and consistent throughout the database. They should be written in a civil manner and should not include any inappropriate language or slang. * Most articles and features follow a specific layout that should not be modified under any circumstances. However, you are welcomed to discuss with me about possible improvements. Please refer to our Layout Guide. * All names and descriptions provided by the game developers should be referred to by their official names/descriptions on all pages (with the exception of trivia). There are only a few exceptions, such as conflicting names. * Names should be exact, regardless of grammar errors. Descriptions on the other hand can be fixed of minor grammar errors, but should remain very similar to its original. * Guards are organized by their approximate order of encounter. Refer to the Guards page for their order. * Articles should not consist of fan art. * Data for the Base Stats of Guards is managed by Lunarial and should not be modified to avoid calculation errors. Please contact her if you wish to participate. Data * All data should be proven facts with data to back them up, ideally in image format. * Speculations should not be included in articles, and belong on the forum instead. Trivia * Trivia should consist of relevant facts, not fan speculation. User Conduct * Offensive and pornographic content will be removed. This includes user profile pages. We would like the wiki to be a safe environment for summoners of all ages. * Forum discussions should be civil. Vulgar, toxic language and hate messages are not tolerated and will most likely result in a ban. Page Edits * At the moment, page edits on the wiki are limited to Guard pages as we develop the database. Edits should not be made on pages that have fairly stable data (body types, items, skills, etc.) * Once a page "stabilizes" (maintains a consistent format and style), future edits should include a reason for the edit. * On a user level, pages should not be moved as that can potentially cause broken links. Category:Policy